Cancer
by 9livesremember
Summary: Daryl and Carol, What happens when she gets sick? Takes place during the time after season 3 to seasons 4, not matching up with the current season 4 story line though, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**AN; So i know, i have so many fanfictions that i cant even keep up with, but i have already, but i already finished this soo... yeah, its sad, hope ya like it**

* * *

They'd been at the prison for almost a year, Carol woke, as she always did, before everyone else, wrapped in his protective was warm and she really had no reason to get up.

She knew that she should help with breakfast but really, someone else could handle it today.

She felt him stir beneath her.

"Morning" she whispered head still laying against his chest.

"Mornin, aintcha gotta cook er something?"

"I should, but they can handle it today, I just wanta lay with you"

"For a while, then I got shit ta do, gotta talk with Sasha bout the big spot"

She sighed and sat up, "alright, we'll get up"

"No wait, I'm sorry, lay with me, 'm cold"

She laughed a little and laid back down.

She cuddled up to him again and she felt the cough rise I her the ought before it came out, she tried to cover it up but had no such luck.

"What's the matter? Why ya coughin?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"No, tell me"

"Really I'm fine, just a cough, see all gone..."

"Should I get Hershel?"

"Daryl! I said I'm fine"

"Alright..."

They laid cuddling for a few more minutes before he spoke, his hands running threw her hair.

"Whys your hair so short? Ed?"

She shook her head, "doesn't matter, it's growing back now"

"I was just wondering... Sorry"

She shook her head again, "nothing to be sorry about..."

"Why ya acting so weird?"

"B-before the world went to hell, I- I had cancer"

"What..." He said, he didn't even know what to make of it, he couldn't even comprehend what she just said.

"It's ok, I don't have it anymore, the chemo fixed it, that's why my hairs so short"

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I just- I didn't think it mattered, I didn't want you to worry"

"C-could it come back?"

"I mean, I guess... But I don't think it will... At least I hope not"

"What kinda cancer?"

"Why do you have so many questions, it's nothing you need to worry about!" She yelled, standing up and changing into clothes for the day.

"Cause I care about you! Please!" He begged, "please tell me"

She sighed and pulled down her shirt, "lung cancer"

He didn't say anything then, just watched her as she dressed.

"Are you going to say something? Or can I go?"

He thought about it for a moment, he had lots more questions, but he could also tell that she was pissed, "no, have a good day..." He said, kissing her before she walked out.

XxxX

"Hershel?" Daryl called when he entered the makeshift clinic, he knew that Dr. S was a real doctor and could answer more questions but he didn't really trust him so much.

"Are ya in here?"

"What's up daryl?" He heard Hershel call back.

"Uh..." He thought about what he really wanted to ask before he did, "how could ya tell if someone's got cancer?"

"What? Who has cancer? What are you talking about?"

"Just answer me, please" Hershel looked at him for a moment, the poor man looked like he was about to cry.

"What kind of cancer?"

"Lung cancer"

"Well, if this person is coughing a lot, has Chest pain, Fatigue, Losing weight without trying, Loss of appetite, Shortness of breath, or Wheezing... Why?"

"Cause I wana watch out for it, thanks" he said, turning to leave, but Hershel grabbed his arm.

"Daryl, who do you think had lung cancer?"

"Uhm... I don't think anyone has cancer right now, but I just wanta make sure..."

"Yes, ok, but who"

"Uhm, Carol..."

Hershel didn't say anything now.

"She said, that she had cancer before, and I know that shit can come back, so I just wanted to know what ta look for... Just in case"

Hershel could only nod then, he let go of Daryl's arm and watched the man stalk off, he had no idea why this was a big deal, Carol seemed fine, he knew that, but coming to the realization that she could, at any moment become very sick made him queasy.

XxxX

Carol stood outside making breakfast for everyone.

She didn't understand why he thought it was such a big deal, she was fine.

She didn't even realize that she was burning the food threw all the thinking until she set her hand down in the burner.

"Fuck!" She yelled pulling it away, "shit, oh god" she whispered to herself looking at the burns that covered her palm.

People began rushing to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Miss carol? Let me see that"

"Let's take you to the clinic"

All these people talking she couldn't even focus, she felt the world start spinning and she fell backwards.

She wasn't really awake, but she could someone hear the voices around her.

"Some one get daryl! Bring her to the clinic"

Then she felt someone pick her up, and she was out again.

When she woke up she was in a bed, she opened her eyes and looked around, there was people all over, but the first person she met eyes with was daryl.

"Hey darlin... How ya feelin?"

"What happened?"

"Ya burnt ya hand cookin and ya passed out, ya feeling alright?"

"Mhm, I'm fine, I think I just wasn't paying attention, then there was so many people talking to me, I couldn't make sense of it"

"It's alright, just lay down and then I'll take ya to out room ok?"

"I'm fine daryl, I've got to do story time and there's laundry-"

"Stop woman, your doing to our room"

She figured she wasn't going to win so she gave up and nodded.

XxxX

"Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?" He asked once they got back to there cell.

"Daryl, I told you that I'm fine, I don't need anything"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! What are you so worried about? I just had to much going in around me at one second! This has nothing to do with it!" She yelled before she could stop herself.

He just looked at her. "You... You coughed this morning..."

"What?"

"This morning, in bed, you coughed"

"People cough daryl! It's a normal human thing!"

"I guess, I don't know, I worry about you, all you ever do is work, you never stop, I ca-can't lose you, you are my life carol, I don't know what I would do if..."

"You don't need to worry about that" she said, cupping his cheeks, "look at me. I am fine"

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you"

"I love you too, now, go talk with Sasha like you said you had to!"

He laughed and walked out.

She smiled to herself, everything about this man was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later Carol was fine, and back to working around the prison, mostly things that didn't require two hands.

She was sitting in the pantry sorting the food that would go bad first and putting it in front, when she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Not until she felt his strong arms around her waist.

He started dragging her into the back closer, "Daryl! Let me go! I have things so do!" She yelled, laughing a little.

"God damn woman, I missed ya! Give me a little lovin" he said, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her.

"Mmhmm, I think I can do that" she said, now she was pulling him into the closet, he shut the door behind them, pulling the light on.

"Come on baby, show me how much you love me" she whispered in his ear, as he sucked and nipped at her neck.

He started pulling at her shirt and she fumbled with his belt he pulled her shirt off he went to work sucking on her breasts and pulling at her unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground with his unclasped her bra as he pulled down her jeans and panties.

Once they both had no clothes on she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him.

"Fuck me baby! Fuck me hard! Come on!" She panted as he entered her fast. Thrusting into her with no rhythm at all.

When she felt herself clamp down around him she went limp over his shoulder and she felt him come only seconds later.

"That was wonderful, I think we should do it more often" she said while they were pulling on there clothes.

"Me too"

XxxX

"God daryl, I'm so tired" she said when she walked into the cell.

He was already sitting in the edge if the bed with just his boxers off.

"Come on then, let's go to sleep, you work to damn much"

"Yeah, well, with Rick off in farmers land, someone has to do it, but the way, Hershel said there was a council meeting tomorrow." She said, pulling off her clothes and slipping into pajamas.

"Alright, come on now, ya look exhausted"

"Mmm... I am"

XxxX

When she woke the next morning daryl was already done, she knew without even looking because his crossbow wasn't sitting at the cell door like it normally did.

She sighed and pulled herself out of bed, pulling on some clothes and making her way outside, she then realized that it was last breakfast and everyone had eaten.

"Hey carol. Saved you some" she heard Beth say, and she turned to see the young blonde with the baby on her hip, and a plate in her hand.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry, but thank you anyway" she said, walking to sit down at one if the picnic tables.

She sat down and instantly felt tired, so she set her head down and fell asleep.

Daryl was walking back from his hunt when he saw Beth leaning I've carol trying to wake he up, "Carol? Hello?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, she just came out a minute ago and said she wasn't hungry, then sat down and fell asleep... I don't know what happened"

"It's alright, I'm going to bring her back inside, will ya get ur dad fer me?"

She nodded and scurried away.

He set down the kills on the table and moved I pick her up, she did seem a little lighter than normal, not that she weight very much anyway.

He brought her back to the room without her even stirring.

He saw the rhythmic lift and fall of he chest, the only conformation that she was even alive.

Hershel came in a minute later.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, when I got up this morning she was still asleep, but I figured that she was just tired, last night she said she was exhausted, but Beth said that she just a few minutes ago woke up and I've been gone for almost 4 hours, then she didn't eat and she fell asleep outside."

"Maybe she's just over worked herself, woman never stops"

"I know..." He sighed, shaking his head.

He turned to look at when he heard her cough.

She coughed for a good minute and a half before she stopped.

Daryl turned to look at Hershel, who's eyes were squinted and brows knitted.

"Go get my bag daryl" He nodded and rushed out to the clinic, almost knocking Rick over on the way.

"Daryl?" He called after him.

"What's going on?"

"Gotta get Hershel's stuff"

"What? Why! What's happening?" He called again, when Daryl walked quickly by again, he followed.

"Carols sick"

"what do you mean sick? Is she ok?"

"No" he said walking into the cell again.

He found Carol was awake, "hey baby"

She smiled weakly at him.

"What's all the fuss about?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Just checking on ya... Ya fell asleep at the table today"

"Well.. Uh, I'm just tired, that's all"

"Yeah, ok, sure, just let Hershel look at'cha"

"I don't know why, but alri-" she was interrupted by her own coughing.

Hershel took his stethoscope and placed it on her chest.

He listened for what seemed like forever to daryl. And when he finally stood shaking his head and walked out of the cell, daryl and Rick followed.

"What? What's wrong?" Rick asked, he still had no idea.

"There's fluid in her lungs."

"What's that mean?" Daryl asked although he was pretty much sure he knew, and it wasn't good.

"I'm afraid that it might be back"

"No! No, no, no" he said, sliding down to the ground, his hands over his face.

"What's going on?"

"Rick... Carol has lung cancer"

"She what!? What are you talking about?"

"You want me to say it slowly!?" Daryl yelled from his place on the floor.

"Well, what do we do?" "

There are some naturally remedies that we could try, but I'm not sure, how did she say she treated it last time"

"I don't know, she said she lost her hair cause of it, that means chemo right"

"Yes... I'm not really sure, I'm going to talk with Dr S and we'll try and come upward something... For now, I don't want her working to much... No meeting tonight for her, I'll talk to Glenn and Sasha"

Daryl nodded, whipping away what he could of his tears and walked back into the cell.

"Is there something I could organize a run for? Anything you need?" Rick asked once daryl was gone.

"I'm going to talk with Dr S, see if he knows of any natural remedies, if not, I'm not really sure what we'll do" Hershel said, walking off.

XxxX

"What's with all th-" she was cut off by any other cough, "all the fuss?" She finished.

"Hunny..." He said, he still haven't looked at her since he came in.

"What?"

He looked up then.

"Why are you crying baby?"

"I just love you, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you"

She cupping his cheeks then and looked him in the eye.

"You would keep going, you would live your life. Promise?"

He nodded regretfully.

"Can you tell me why you said that now?"

"Y-you.. Hershel says... Well..."

She stopped him.

"I'm still gonna be around for a while daryl, I'll be ok for at least a few months" she smiled weakly at him, "come and cuddle with me, I'm tired"

He nodded and climbed into the bed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

When Daryl woke up Carol wasn't in the bed, and he could tell he'd slept longer than he wanted too.

He pulled himself out of bed and went to look for her. He found her sitting at the table in the common room folding clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Uhm... Folding laundry? I think that's pretty clear..."

"No I mean, why are you doing anything?"

"Cause I woke up, and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you"

"Come back to bed..."

"Daryl, I'm fine, it was like this before too, got real tired in the morning then by the afternoon I'm fine"

"I just wantcha ya get better"

"Well laying in bed isn't going to make me get better!" She yelled before she could catch herself, "sorry... I didn't mean to yell"

He shook his head and walked close to her, he went to touch her but she pushed his hand away, "don't touch me!" She yelled backing a away from him. "I just- I need some air..." She said stalking off outside.

XxxX

She was walking the fence, every now and again stabbing at the walkers, she had no real purpose for coming down here but she just needed to get away.

She heard Michonne walk up behind her but she didn't turn to look at her, she did to want to see anyone.

"Hey carol..."

"What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"You looked mad, thought you might need someone to vent to"

She laughed a little bitterly, "don't need to vent, I'm fine"

"Alright, but I'm just gonna walking in the same general direction at the same speed as you, ok?"

She smiled a little, "yeah, ok..."

"So ya gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Just daryl, he's being paranoid and trying to fix something that he can't do anything about"

"What's he trying to fix?"

Carol looked at Michonne then.

"Nothing" she said before walking back inside the prison.

When she got back inside she was met with Hershel and Dr S at the door.

"what now?" She asked, trying to just walk past.

"We think we have an idea"

"well that's just wonderful, can I go, I have things to do" she said, then coughed into her elbow.

"Please just listen Carol, we want to help you"

"You can't help me! Why does everyone think that they can just wave there magic wond and this will just go away! It's not going to go away!" She yelled storming off into the back areas of the prison.

"Carol! Wait!"

She could hear them all yelling for her but she couldn't stop, she just wanted to be alone, she wanted to sit and cry alone, just like before.

XxxX

"Where's Carol?" Daryl asked when he walked into the common room to find everyone eating.

"Don't know, she didn't come to help with dinner and we haven't seen her all day, figured she was off with you somewhere"

"Well she's not..." He said, walking back to check the cell, empty.

He walked back into the tombs, they were cleared out now.

"Carol?" He called for her. "Carol!" He yelled again.

"Go away daryl!" He heard her soft voice call back.

"No, come on, come out baby, please" he called, her voice was echoing and he couldn't tell where she was.

"I just want to be alone!" He heard her voice crack and he moved closer to where he thought it was coming from.

He found himself standing in front of the cell that he found her in that day, half dead after T-dog.

He pulled the door open and she looked up at him, she was curled into a ball and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Daryl... Please go"

"No, come on, let's go back to our cell..." She nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry" he heard her whisper.

"What? What are ya sorry for?"

"I just- I'm sick, and I'm no good sick, and I can't help, and I'm leaving you... I don't want to but..."

"Woman, ya aren't leaving me, no way, dr S and Hershel gon work somethin out"

"There isn't anything that they can do"

"But we can try"

She coughed into her sleeve again, her knees shook a little. He held her up.

"Come on now, let's go lay down"

She nodded again.

XxxX

Daryl left carol in the cell and went to get water, while he was on his way back he heard her coughing violently and rushed in to find here leaning over the bed, into the trash can coughing and throwing up.

"Hey, hey baby, you ok"

The only answer he got was more coughs and dry heaves.

"Don't think ya got much more ta throw up"

"I-I- ca-can't help I-it"

He rubbed her back a little, "I know baby, it's alright, you want me to get Hershel?" She nodded a little and went back to the trash can, this time she coughed and blood came up.

He ran out yelling Hershel's name.

"What? What's wrong?" He said, wobbling out of his cell.

"Carols coughin up blood"

"That's normal, but I'm gonna check her out"

"How can that me normal? Blood!"

"I know daryl, calm down, you getting worked up about this is only going to make it worse"

"I know, your right, I'm sorry"

"Now let's go see miss carol"

When they got back to the cell, Carol was laying in the bed with her arm covering her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, just, my chest feels kind of tight"

"I was just about to send Glenn and Maggie out to look for some stuff-"

She cut him off, "no Hershel, don't do that"

"What? Why?"

"Because nothing they get will help me..."

"Carol don't talk like that"

"Hershel, it's already got to be in stage 2 if not 3, too many symptoms."

"Oh Carol, no, we are going to do something, we are going to fix this... You'll see..." Hershel said, she could see that his eyes had grown tears in them.

She smiled to please him and nodded a little.

But then was abruptly sent into another coughing fit.

"It's ok baby, I'm here, you're gonna be just fine" daryl said, rubbing her back.

When she finished she looked up and saw that at some point Hershel had left and she was alone with daryl. She moved to bury her head into his chest and she wept into him.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Nothing to be sorry fer, not like ya got sick on purpose..."

"Just promise me, that if I die, you won't let me turn... I don't want to hurt you..."

He couldn't even fathom the idea of her dying, he couldn't go on without her.

"And daryl, I am gonna be around for another few months, because im pregnant, and I am going to do everything I can to keep this baby alive, but after, it will be your job..." She said, coughing again.

"Y-your pregnant?"

She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"Now just lay with me... I'm tired..."

"Ok baby, and baby 2" he laughed a little, he was going to be a dad? What the hell?

XxxX

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called later after she had fallen asleep, he was wondering the prison looking for them.

"Yeah?" He heard Glenn first.

"I need you to make a run for me... For Carol..."

"Anything..." Glenn answered.

"Is she alright?"

"Fer now, I need ya ta go, get all the pregnant lady shit, and all the cough shit ya can find ok?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah! Now please!"

"Ok, we will go first light"

"Thank you..."

* * *

**AN; so i know it doesn't even sound like its possible, but i want to make as dramatic as possible, and i dont really know all that much about ling cancer, but i did my nest to learn about it while i was writing  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by, and Carol only got weaker, she would have terrible morning sickness and then not be able to eat later.

And at 5 months pregnant, that was not going over well.

"Carol, hunny, you need to eat, for the baby, you have to feed it" daryl urged.

They were sitting in the common room for dinner and carol had barely touched her food, claiming she wasn't hungry.

"I know, I just, ugh, I can't..."

"Just eat a little, please"

She nodded and started to eat the soup.

Carol was so sick of the stairs and the people constantly asking if she needed anything.

Didn't they understand? There is nothing that anyone can do, she was going to die, and she'd excepted it.

When she finished her soup she stood up and stared to walk back to her cell, she didn't want to see anyone else, she was tired and just wanted to sleep.

But her knees felt weak, and she could feel herself swaying.

"Hey, hey, I gotcha" Daryl said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Mmm... Thank y-" she cut herself off with her coughing

"Let's just go baby" She nodded and he helped her to the room.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be here with you..." He said, rubbing her back once they got to bed.

XxxX

In the morning, daryl slipped from the be and headed out to hunt.

"Can you keep an eye on Carol while I'm gone?" He asked Rick as he walked past.

"Sure..." He said, patting the little girls back.

Judith was growing like a weed and rick only ever saw her in the mornings.

"Thanks, have a good day 'lil ass kicker"

"Bye bye uncle daryl" Rick said in a child's voice while he waved the baby's hand.

He laughed and walked to the door.

XxxX

When Carol woke but she felt his side if the bed was cold, she figured he must've gone hunting, and she was glad for the small amount if freedom.

She sat up slowly and stretched, her chest was tight and she really didn't feel as though she could even get out of bed.

Rick appeared in the cell before she could even stand. Maybe he could read minds because what he said was just what she was thinking.

"Why don't you just stay in bed today? You look tired"

"Ha!" She laughed bitterly, "thanks rick, but I've got laund-" she coughed again, "laundry to do"

"We've got plenty of people who can help with the laundry carol..."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded, the truth was that she was really tired and she didn't think that she could even make it out if bed.

"Thank you"

XxxX

When Rick walked into the common room they all looked up at him.

"Where's Carol?"

"Is she ok?"

"Does she need something?" Everyone started to asks.

"Carol is fine, she's just tired so she is going to stay in bed today, would someone mind doing to laundry for her? She seemed pretty concerned about it not getting done.

"Yes, absolutely" Beth said, and then walked to the laundry area.

"Thank you..." Rick said, Sitting down with Judith.

Daryl came in not five minutes later.

"Where's Carol?"

"In your cell, she was real tired"

"Thanks" he said then turned to Karen who was making breakfast, "can I have 2 plates?"

She nodded and smiled a little at him, then handed the plates over.

"thanks"

When he got back to the cell carol was asleep again, her eyes shut tight and her arm draped gently over her belly.

He set down the plates and went to wake her.

"Hey baby?"

No response.

"Carol... Wake up"

This time she stirred a little.

"Carol! Get up!"

He said a little louder.

"Hm? What? I'm up..."

"You gotta eat some breakfast ok baby?"

"Mhmm" she hummed and started to slowly eat the breakfast.

When they finished he took the plates back to the kitchen and thanks Karen.

On his way back he could hear her coughing and wheezing.

"You ok?" He asked, before he even got into the cell.

She didn't answer so he took that as a 'not so much'.

Then he hear her crying and he rushed to her side.

"Baby? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" he said, whipping the tears away.

"No, tell me"

"This baby... It's never going to know it's mother... And in never going to know it either..."

"Don't talk like that, it's gonna be ok"

"No... It isn't..."

"Come here..."

They cuddled together for a while until she fell asleep.

XxxX

4 months later, Carol was sitting in the common room folding clothes with Beth and Karen, when she felt the first contraction, and it's a strong one.

She gripped her stomach tightly and both women turn to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm..." She groaned, "where's Daryl?"

"I think he's just outside..." Beth answered.

"Could you get him. And Karen, could you help me to the clinic?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"My water broke"

"Oh, ok, let's go then"

"yeah, let's-" she groaned again clutching her side, "I've never felt then this strong... God! Daryl!"

"Come on, let's get you down to Hershel..."

XxxX

"Daryl!" Beth called, running around outside to look for him. "Daryl!? Where the hell are you!?"

"What! What's wrong?" He asked, coming around the corner.

"Carols having a baby, and you need to go. Now!"

He nodded and ran off toward the clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

When he got to the clinic Karen was just helping her sit down.

"Daryl. Please come here"

"I'm here baby..."

"I love you, don't ever forget that..."

"What are you talking about, come on, snap out of it, let's have a kid"

She nodded and laid back.

"Ok hunny, you are already fully dilated, when did the cramps start?"

"I only felt them a little while ago, I thought it was just my chest being tight.." She stammered, trying to breath normally.

"Ok, push when your ready"

"Daryl... I love you... Please tell this baby that I love it, I'm not going to make it threw this... Please..."

"I love you... And this baby will know how amazing it's mother is"

"Ok, goodbye daryl..." She said, and then started to push.

"Come on Carol, I can see a head!" Hershel called.

She groaned again, and tried to breath but the air wouldn't come in to her lungs. So she just pushed again without it.

"That's it, that shoulders are out, just one more!"

She screamed and pushed again.

"It's a girl!"

"Bethy! Take the baby, I need to stop the bleeding"

"Don't" she said "bother. I'm gone... Don't. Let. M-me. Turn."

"No carol, hold on, baby, just wait, please!"

"I-I. L-love yo-you"

"I love you, baby, please don't leave me..."

"Y-you hav-have a b-baby t-to ta-take c-care o-of no-now"

He watched at the lighted faded from her eyes and the grip she had in his hand fell.

"Carol! No! Wake up! Please! Carol!" He screamed, but then he heard the baby's cry's and turned around to see Beth holding a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a small blanket.

"Here, take your daughter, Dr. S will deal with Carol" she said, but he could see the tears forming in her eyes. He nodded and took his daughter in his arms.

"Is she ok?"

"She's perfect, Glenn and Maggie have formula in the kitchen, we can go down now and make her a bottle, come on" she said.

He turned to look at Carol, pale and lifeless,"what about-"

"They are just going to end it, they won't take her anywhere..." He nodded again and followed her out.

"Maggie! Boil some water!" Beth called before they even got to the kitchen.

People started to flock them, "boy? Or girl?"

"Girl..." Beth answered for him, seeing as no words were coming from his mouth.

"And Ca-" Maggie started to ask but Beth shook her head no.

"Well, let's get this baby some food" He nodded, still not speaking.

"It's going to be ok daryl... We are all here to help you..." He heard rick say from behind him.

"You know... I thought, that if she died, that I would have nothing to live for, but I do, I have her, and she is what I have to live for now"

XxxX

10 years later.

"Kylie! Get back here" he yelled.

They were out in the woods right off the prison, hunting.

"Kylie Sophia Dixon! Get your ass over here right now!"

"I'm sorry daddy... I just wanted to catch the butterfly for mommas grave"

It was 10 years after Carol had died and he didn't want to think about it, 10 years.

"And just how were you going to make the butterfly stay?"

"I don't know, maybe we can put some sap down and it will get stuck!"

"But butterfly's are meant to be free, come on, well get a flower"

"Oh! Can we get a Cherokee rose! Like in the story's for sissy Sophia and momma"

"Yeah, i know where they grown come on..."

The End

* * *

**AN; Hope you liked my little story, adios amigos  
**


End file.
